


My Guardian Angel

by idolatres



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, you asked for fluff but i added angst too because im an absolute cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Sakura awakens from a terrible nightmare, feeling like the world is closing in on her, but she has nothing to fear while Rider exists.





	My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> another short req for a friend.
> 
> like i said in the tags you wanted fluff but i. I DONT KNOW WHY I DIDNT JUST MAKE IT CUTESY. i give you permission to punt my ass.
> 
>  
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/

    Her body aches, hurts to the point where just breathing is a laborious task, and she's drenched in sweat. Another nightmare, nightmares of those disgusting insects crawling on her, around her, inside of her, nestling deep into her core. The legs skittering across her skin feather light, the gnawing, chewing she feels at her skin.  
  
  
  
    But they're not there anymore, they haven't been there for over 10 years, yet the itch still remains. The nauseating feeling that creeps up her throat every time she has this nightmare still remains. She sits up and tries to calm herself, but she can't. The feelings only getting worse, she feels like at any moment she'll be devoured whole. She wants help, she _needs_ help, anything to stop feeling like she's drowning in her own nightmares.  
  
  
  
    "Master, are you alright?"  
  
  
  
    Like an angel she appears. Her guardian angel, with beautiful violet hair. All she needs is black wings, and she would be perfect angel iconography. The type you see in old renaissance paintings. Yes, Sakura can imagine that perfectly.  
  
  
  
    Rider is there beside her, without hesitation Sakura leans towards her, reaching out, and Rider reciprocates. No questions asked, no reasons needed, Sakura feels a sense of security and safety with her, such of the like she's never experienced before.  
  
  
  
    Rider doesn't like getting close to others, fearing she'll cause them harm somehow, but with Sakura, it's different. She's never afraid to be there for her, to embrace her, to comfort her. It's stronger than just the usual connection between servant and master, it's more caring, loving. It's love. Love for someone who's faced the same hardships as yourself, love for someone you admire for always doing their best, love where you'd do anything to keep them from harm, love in it's most pure, unconvoluted form.  
  
  
  
    She wraps her arms around the frail girl, and pulls her close. Sakura doesn't put up a fight, and rests her head on Rider's chest.  
  
  
      
    "I'm tired of this." She mutters, burying her face further into her chest. "I'm tired of these nightmares, I'm tired of all this fighting."  
  
  
    Rider says nothing, but runs her fingers through Sakura's hair, comforting her.  
  
  
    "Every time I have those nightmares.. I feel like I'll wake up and be back there again...and it terrifies me."  
  
  
    Rider hums, its a lovely tune, one would sing to soothe a crying infant. "As long as I am here, no harm will befall you master." Her voice is so certain, there's no waver of doubt in it. It makes Sakura believe in her all the more. "I won't allow anyone to take you away from me."  
  
  
    Sakura's heart swells to the point where she feels like it's going to explode right in her chest.  
  
  
  
    "I wish we could run away."  
  
  
  
    It barely comes out a whisper, but Rider hears it, and it pains her deeply. Her grip on Sakura tightens, and she tries to think of something, anything to say.  
  
  
  
    "If it were possible, I would've taken you far from here already." It's all she can think of, but it's true. It's entirely the truth. She would love nothing more than to live a life with Sakura, a _human_ life.  
  
      
  
    Sakura smiles at that, and wraps her arms around Rider's waist, pulling her closer. "We could go somewhere quiet... Not a lot of people." Her body doesn't hurt as much now, breathing becoming easier, just being in Rider's presence, heals all her worries and doubts. She leans down, and rests her head on Rider's lap, to which Rider accepts, and continues to play with her hair.  
  
  
  
    "I'd like somewhere secluded." She says quietly, free hand seeking Sakura's, and they intertwine, almost perfectly, like they were made to hold each other.  
  
  
  
    "I know.. and I'd be sure to bring as many books as possible." Sakura's eyes are closing as she continues to speak. "We could have our own private library... and Every sunrise we could sit together on the porch and read."  
  
  
  
    Medusa nods, "That's a lovely idea." She fears speaking more than necessary, afraid she'll let her emotions slip out, she doesn't want to cause her master anymore distress, but their situation weighs heavy on her heart. Just as heavy as it lays on Sakura's.  
  
  
  
    Sakura no longer feels any ailments, just peace. She feels safe in Rider's lap, like nothing could touch her. She curls up, nuzzling into her as she gets more and more cozy.  
  
  
    "Rider, you'll always be there to protect me, right?" She whispers, her grip on Rider's hand increasing, but still gentle.  
  
  
    "I will. I swear I will."  
  
  
    That's all Sakura needs to hear, and she drifts to sleep, peaceful. Surrounded by love and her guardian angel. No more nightmares tonight, no more nightmares ever.


End file.
